


Fade

by chimchar1009



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: Virgil is fading. Thomas and the Light sides forgot about Virgil, and now he's fading. He returns to the Dark Sides one last time before his death to make amends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Fade

Virgil appeared in the Dark Sides common area looking for his two former friends, and to his luck, Deceit and Remus were already there watching a movie. Just the two sides that could help him, he didn’t have much time. Virgil stumbled over to the sides, the anxious side’s legs giving out as he got close. Deceit scrambled, barely catching Virgil in time before he hit the floor.

“Virgil, what happened to you?!” Deceit asked too shocked to lie. Remus moved closer to the two sides to help; he was worried about what was happening to the former Dark Side.

“Remember when Thomas fell a week ago? Well, he hit his head, as you know.” 

Deceit flinched, remembering the incident; Thomas slipped while walking down the stairs at home; Thomas had been knocked unconscious for a little bit from hitting his head on the bottom step causing all the sides to get knocked out too. It was a stressful time for all of them. They were relieved when the doctor said Thomas was okay. “Yes, he was okay after that, at least that’s what the doctor said,” Dee answered, ditching lying because of how clearly ill Virgil was. For once there wasn’t time for lies. The weak side was paler than usual, even for the ordinarily pale side. It was apparent the side was deathly sick. 

“He really wasn’t okay. It affected a bit of his memory. Part of his memory that a doctor wouldn’t think to ask about.” Virgil holds back tears as he speaks the next sentence. “H-He doesn’t remember me… The light sides don’t either.”

“But that means-!” Remus began to shout.

“I’m fading.” Virgil interrupted Remus. Confirming what the creative side would’ve said. He looked over at Deceit weakly. “I don’t have a lot of time left, and I need to apologize. We all messed up. I don’t have time to go through and talk about all our issues, but I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry about what I did and that I forgive you.” He took a deep breath in and focused on keeping his form together for a little bit longer. 

“But if the Light Sides don’t remember you, then why do we?” Remus asked.

“It’s cause we’re dark sides, Remus.” The typically lying side paused for a second before continuing. “We’re not accepted by Thomas, we’re not as close to him as the light sides, so we weren’t affected by the injury.”

“That was my guess… I’m glad that I was right. There were things that I needed to say before I faded.” Virgil responded.

“Virgil, storm cloud, we’ll find a way to fix this your gonna die.” Deceit told him.

“Dee, I’m so sorry, but it’s too late for me. We both know when a side is forgotten that it’s too late for them, the mind doesn’t think that they are needed anymore.” 

“I’m gonna break their spines! You’re needed, Virgil!” Remus summoned his morning star ready to go fight those who put Virgil into this state unintentionally or not.

“No, Re don’t… it’s not totally their fault. I didn’t even try to get them to remember till it was too late, and even then, it didn’t try too hard. It- It would’ve taken up too much energy that I didn’t have. J-Just please, you two stay here with me… I don’t wanna be alone when it happens… I’m… I’m scared…” Virgil started sobbing and shaking, hiding his face in Deceit’s cape. “I-I don’t wanna die… I really don’t... but I know it’s too late…” Deceit pulled Virgil close. “I’m terrified…” Virgil whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Virge… I’m so sorry… I should’ve protected you more instead of fighting with you,” Deceit paused for a second before lifting Virgil’s face out of his cape and looking him in the eyes. “And for what it’s worth, I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too, my Spiderling,” Remus added on. “And I’m sorry too.”

“You are needed so much Stormcloud, even if the Light Sides don’t remember you, you’re still important to us no matter what happens, you’ll always matter. I promise.” Deceit told Virgil.

“T-Thank you guys…” Virgil pulls off his hoodie and hands it to Deceit. Using most of his remaining energy to take it off. “Here, Dee, it’s yours now; I won’t be needing it anymore, Remus you can have my old one it’s in my room somewhere.” Deceit takes the hoodie carefully, acting like if he touched it too hard, it would break apart in his hands.

“I’ll make sure to keep it safe for you, Virgil.” Deceit said quietly; tears starting to appear in his eyes.

Virgil coughs for a few seconds. The anxious side getting weaker by the minute. Once a side starts to fade, it progressed fast. “D-Dee, I need you to do me a favor…”

“Anything, just tell me what it is.”

“P-protect T-Thomas for me… Keep him safe… H-He needs his anxiety… I-I don’t want anything to happen to him... this isn’t his fault; it was an accident.” 

“Of course, I promise I’ll protect him for you.” Deceit answered even more tears falling from his eyes, no longer able to hold them back at all.

“I-I’ll help to…” Remus answered, having started to cry as well.

“T-Thank you guys s-so much… I’ll miss everyone…” Virgil began to have another coughing fit. “I-I don’t think I can hold on for much l-longer. I c-can feel myself losing my form...” It was getting tough for Virgil to keep his eyes open.

“Virgil, stay with us! Just keep listening to my voice we’ll figure this out!” Deceit begged.

“Yeah, listen to Dee; he’s telling the truth we’ll figure this out,” Remus added, trying to comfort the dying side.

“I’m… I’m sorry… I can’t… I’m trying, but it’s not working… If they ever remember, tell them I’ll miss them… and that I don’t blame them... Especially Thomas… Goodbye, guys…” Virgil said as his eyes slipped closed.

“NO! VIRGIL WAKE UP PLEASE! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!” Deceit started shaking the unconscious side futilely, hoping that somehow it would make him wake up. “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US!” Remus just stood there in shock, not knowing how to react. He watched Deceit beg Virgil to wake up.

“Please, Virge, wake up… Please…” Virgil’s form began to disappear as Deceit begged. It didn’t take long for his form to be gone entirely from Deceit’s arms. The only thing left was the hoodie that Deceit was currently clutching like life itself.

It wasn’t long before two primal screams of pure sorrow rang out throughout the mindscape.


End file.
